


If a Man Answers

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-22
Updated: 2008-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ollie finally calls after the break up</p>
            </blockquote>





	If a Man Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Toby Keith's song of the same title

Ollie knew he'd made the mistake. First by sleeping with Joanna, and then by refusing to own up to what he'd done. He'd deserved the punch and far more.

That Roy hadn't shown up to punch him again made him think that maybe his Pretty Bird could be won back. Because if she hadn't seen fit to tell Roy what he'd done, maybe she had a small hope of them fixing this. 

Somehow.

The first step was to pick up the phone, to try and talk to her, to make her see that Joanna's death had scared him, that he had wanted her away from his life, safer than anyone who'd gotten close to him had been in the time since he came back to life.

So he did. Late one night, about the time she'd have gotten home from patrol, he called.

`~`~`~`~`

Slade wanted to growl at the softly chirring phone on the table. He'd only just gotten his little bird to sleep after having to reset her shoulder. He'd wanted to ask her what she would have done if he hadn't decided to stop in that night, but the woman had looked about dead on her feet.

//Why didn't she silence the phone?// He reached for even as the answer popped to mind. //Harper, or the girl.// He checked the caller I. D., just in case it was Harper's number showing, understanding a parent's concern for a child.

When he saw it flashing 'Ollie', he wanted to growl again, this time with words in the four letter denominations. Barely a month had passed since Slade had picked up the pieces with Dinah in the aftermath of a nasty break-up with the archer.

//She'll kill you,// went through his mind, but he was already answering the phone. "Lance residence," he said, making his voice a little more gruff than Queen would likely remember from their very few run-ins. If he read the man right, all it would take would be a man answering.

A heartbeat later, the line clicked dead.

`~`~`~`~`

Ollie stared at the phone, wondering just who his Pretty Bird had moved on to, while his heart died inside.


End file.
